1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file management apparatus for storing and managing files and a method therefor.
2. Related Background Art
By using graphical file management software, a file can be designated on a file list that is displayed as a tree structure, and can be moved or copied to an arbitrary storage location.
According to this conventional technique, through the graphical operation a file at a specific location can be moved or copied to another location. Of course, the file is not only moved or copied on a display, but also is physically moved or copied from an original management/storage location in a file management system to another management storage location.
However, since the conventional technique displays only the physical file storage location, it can not display a dynamic tree based on a keyword and an index for each file, and a creator, a preparation date, a preparation application and various other attributes.
In addition, in order to update the keyword and the index for the file, and the creator, the preparation date, the preparation application, and various other attributes, an attribute setup screen must be displayed and individual attribute values must be input at a keyboard, etc.
For file form conversion, a conversion setup screen must be displayed and a desired file form input or selected.